coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8878 (8th April 2016)
Plot Sophie and Kate try to assure Caz that they didn't plan anything behind her back. Sally desperately tries to contact Tim. She shows off, making out Tim runs two businesses; one in transport and the other in glassware. Gerald and Anne are impressed. Ordering Sophie to leave, Kate begs Caz’s forgiveness insisting the kiss meant nothing and Sophie came on to her. As Chris and Liz enjoy a drink together and Liz is warming to him, Amy enters and is dragged aside by Liz. She persuades Amy to go along with her little white lie that she is her mum but Amy lightly blackmails Liz for money and a new dress to keep quiet. She has no option but to comply. On Kevin’s advice, Tim heads off to make amends with Sally but on the way sees an upset Sophie and takes her home. Kate pleads for a second chance but furious Caz tells her it’s over. At No.4, Sophie pours out her heart to Tim who advises her to give Kate a wide berth as she’s clearly confused. Sally complains about the sound of crashing plates coming from the bistro kitchen. As Caz prepares to leave in a taxi, Sophie approaches and sees her lash out at Kate. Sophie’s heartbroken when Caz reveals that Kate said that she threw herself at her. As Tim approaches Sally’s table, he’s hurt to hear her boasting about her successful husband and lying about his charity work. He leaves without being noticed. Aidan confides in Michelle that perhaps Kate’s right to call off her wedding as long distance relationships rarely work. Michelle thinks sadly of her own situation. Sally returns home and rails at Tim for letting her down. Tim hits back telling her he overheard her lies and clearly he’s not good enough for her, and whilst she was out hobnobbing he was comforting Sophie. Aidan tries to comfort Kate who's afraid she's lost Caz for good. Tim drags a half-hearted apology from Sally and heads to the Rovers to drown his sorrows. Robert thanks Tracy and they kiss. Sophie tells Tim that she's messed everything up while Aidan tells Kate that perhaps it's not Caz she wants to be with but Sophie instead. Cast Regular cast *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Chris Trenton - Stephen Casey *Gerald Dutton - Tony Pritchard *Anne Dutton - Claire Hackett Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sophie is heartbroken when Kate tells Caz that the kiss meant nothing; Sally rails at Tim for letting her down; Liz warms to Chris as they have a drink together; and Tracy's hard work in The Bistro pays off with Robert. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,920,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2016 episodes